Night Walker
by Serosa
Summary: A different view on how the Thief King Bakura killed Mahaado, the high priest. :Songfic, one shot, and ringshipping:


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. The idea to this story came from the ringshipping doujinshi 'Night walker', and as to honour that, I gave my story the same name.**

**The song is 'Broken Man' by 69Eyes.**

_Night Walker_

**My mother raised me not to be like one of them  
I still have the same blue eyes  
But what I've become now makes my mother only want to cry**

¤¤¤

Mahaado let his proud gaze sweep over the moonlit silver dunes of the desert of Egypt.

"It is very beautiful…" he said out loud. The shadow behind him shifted a little and nodded, even though he knew Mahaado couldn't see. The being moved forward and linked an arm around the high priest's waist.

"Are you done admiring the view for tonight?" the male asked, tilting his head. A few strands of silver hair fell down on Mahaado's shoulder, mixing with the lavender hair already there. Smiling slightly, Mahaado nodded and let the silver-haired tomb robber pull him away from the balcony, towards the bed.

¤¤¤

**Every time I thought I've found  
Someone special I've been brought much faster down  
I have learned to accept  
My life as it is and I've learned to forget**

¤¤¤

Bakhura stood hidden behind a wall and watched as the pharaoh and his high priests walked around the garden. The thief couldn't care less about the pharaoh really; it was the lavender-haired high priest ha was interested in.

It was dusk, and the setting sun lit the dunes of the desert on fire. Bakhura tore his eyes away from his lover and sneaked further into the palace, stealing anything that was small enough to carry.

In truth, he never saw the assassination attempt on the pharaoh, nor how Mahaado managed to stop it. But when he finally exited the palace, he saw Mahaado kneeling in front of Atem who was kissing the high priest's forehead. The thief hid in the bushes near the high priests Seth and Kalim.

"I've heard rumours," Seth murmured suddenly.Kalim glanced at the brunette to show that he was listening. "It appears that Pharaoh Atem and Priest Mahaado have shared a bed… More than once…" Kalim nodded discreetly.

"It would explain why **he** is the pharaoh's favourite," the black-haired priest answered in a low voice. Bakhura couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mahaado… his Mahaado… and the pharaoh..? Shocked, hurt, and disgusted the thief disappeared from the garden. He didn't see Seth turn towards where he had disappeared to with a slightly satisfied smirk. One look at Kalim told that the black-haired wore a similar expression.

¤¤¤

**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND  
WOULD YOU GIVE ME A HAND  
I'M A BROKEN MAN**

¤¤¤

Shouting could be heard from the high priest Mahaado's personal chamber, but the thick walls and door muffled the words.

"Stop lying to me Mahaado! I **heard** Seth and Kalim talking!" Bakhura exclaimed. "And you weren't here last night either!"

"I'm sorry, but a high priest has duties!" Mahaado shouted back. "I can't be here all the time!"

"And do those duties involve bedding the pharaoh?" the tomb robber snapped viciously before lowering his voice. "Or are you just that much of a whore…?" A pink blush spread over Mahaado's cheeks and his eyes widened. The high priest took a few steps forward and slapped Bakhura with all his might.

"Lowly tomb robber…" the lavender-haired growled. Almost immediately after this Mahaado slapped his hand in front of his mouth in horror. "Oh, Ra… Bakhura, forgive me…" Bakhura touched his stinging cheek, but didn't look at Mahaado.

"…'Lowly tomb robber'…? Is that what you think?" he asked. Slowly the silver blue eyes rose to look at the high priest who shook his head slowly. "And how lowly do you think the people of Kemet will see you as if word of this got out? If they knew you've joined the pharaoh in his bed..?" Mahaado couldn't help but frown in annoyance. Before thinking the lavender-haired blurted out:

"And how is that different from them finding out I've let a **tomb** **robber** into my bed?"

The moment those words left Mahaado's mouth he realized they were a mistake. It had sounded almost like he'd just admitted Seth's lie to be truthful. Bakhura paled, and then flushed with fury. The greyish blue eyes flashed like a cold dagger in the moonlight, and an almost insane, desperate chuckle escaped the tomb robber. If looks could kill, Mahaado doubted anyone would have found his body.

"Ra, Bakhura… I didn't mean it like that…" Mahaado hurried to say. "What I meant to say wa-"

"…Silence!" Bakhura snapped. Mahaado shut up, afraid of what the thief could do. "Out of all people that would lie to me, why did you… I loved you!" The silver haired man was slowly advancing towards Mahaado who was backing away until his back hit the wall.

"I love you too, Bakhura," the high priest pleaded trying to make Bakhura listen. But the thief didn't even seem to hear.

"I meant nothing to you, did I…?" Bakhura continued. One strong hand reached out and grabbed the front of Mahaado's robes. The priest tried to talk, but his voice had failed him. "Not anymore… He doesn't deserve you! If I can't have you, then **he** certainly can't either!"

One movement of a tan hand, almost too quick to be seen, and the deep red blood was gleaming on a silver dagger.

Even with his throat slit open, blood pouring down the once white robes and tears running from his eyes, Mahaado continued to look at Bakhura, pleading.

Only after Mahaado's dead body slumped against him did Bakhura come back to his senses. The tomb robber gasped after air as if he'd had trouble breathing. Carefully he set the body onto the floor before kissing the cooling lips, all the time breathing in short gasps.

The tear filled silver blue eyes landed on the millennium ring resting on Mahaado's chest. An idea entered Bakhura's upset mind and he slowly slid the ring from around his dead lover's neck.

"Yes… That's it…" he whispered and looked into Mahaado's empty eyes. "I'll gather all of the millennium items… and take revenge for everything the pharaoh has taken from me… My home, my lover… my** life**… everything…"

Swaying slightly, the thief stood up and walked over to the balcony. There he had to pause for a while, looking at the sun rising over the golden dunes of the desert of Egypt.

¤¤¤

**I drift around fallen from grace  
But I still believe that someday I will find my place  
Maybe then I'll find you  
Just tell me that you won't break my heart in two**

¤¤¤

Bakura looked at the Black Magician summoned onto the field. His eyes narrowed into a glare.

'Even now, after death, you stand on the pharaoh's side, protecting him,' the cold hearted yami thought, venom dripping from every word. 'Do you really like hurting me that much… Mahaado..?'

The Black Magician lifted his head and looked into burning red eyes, so similar yet so different.

'There was a time, in Kemet, when I would have given anything for you,' the duel monster thought. 'A time when you would risk everything by sneaking past the palace guards, just to spend a night with me.

'I spend every free moment thinking of more and more reasons to hate you, but one look from you makes me remember those times, and my hate crumbles into nothing.'

"Black Magician, Black Magic Attack!" the ex-pharaoh, now yami Yugi commanded in a strong voice. With a heavy heart, the Black Magician lifted his cane…

¤¤¤

**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND  
WOULD YOU GIVE ME A HAND  
I'M A BROKEN MAN**

**¤¤¤  
**

**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND  
WOULD YOU GIVE ME A HAND  
I'M A BROKEN MAN**

¤¤¤

_Owari_


End file.
